Drag Race Queen ⭐ All Stars 8 ⭐
Drag Race Queen All Stars 8 is an all-star spin-off of Drag Race Queen. Official Start on January 20th, 2019. Cast members announced on January 19th, 2018. The show featured tenth returning contestants representing all previous seasons for a chance to be inducted into the "Drag Race Hall of Fame". This series aired ??? hour-length episodes. Contestants were judged on their "Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent". Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Drag Race Queen All Stars. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in fourth place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant wond for the second time. the main challenge of that week, $10.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestants won the main challenge of that week, $5,000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestants eliminated a queen in tandem. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time by that week's Lipsync for your Legacy winner. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, but her lipstick was picked to return. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Lipstick Choises █ The contestant was not eliminated, as All Star rules were suspended. Queens' Money Episodes Episode 1: ''All Stars Variety Show'' Airdate: January 20th, 2019 * Guest Judge: OriMoxx * Mini-Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini-Challenge Winner: Electra Heart * Main Challenge: The contestants compete in a drag talent show, showing their skills. * Top Two: Electra Heart & Ko * Challenge Winner: Electra Heart * Bottom Three: Plasma, Tiffany Breathin & Trannybelle * Lip-Sync Song: 'LoveGame' by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Plasma Episode 2: ''Farrah's Angels'' Airdate: January 21st, 2019 * Guest Judge: Jennifer Lewis * Mini-Challenge: In Da Butt Ru * Mini-Challenge Winners: Bebe Avoir, Ko & Tiffany Breathin * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team captains and assign the roles. * Main Challenge: Act in a three version parody of Charlie's Angels from the perspective of the 3 main characters. * Top Two: Amadiva Creme & Rhea Brooklyn * Challenge Winners: Amadiva Creme & Rhea Brooklyn * Runway Theme: Patterns or Print * Bottom Three: Bebe Avoir, Juniper Holliday & Momo Liv * Lip-Sync Song: 'Savior' by Iggy Azalea ft. Quavo * Eliminated: Momo Liv Teams Episode 3: ''Snatch Game'' Airdate: January 22th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Tyra Banks * Mini-Challenge: Do your makeup in the dark for 5 minutes. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Tiffany Breathin * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a 'Snatch Game' setting. * Top Three: Ko, Trannybelle & Rhea Brooklyn * Challenge Winner: Ko * Runway Theme: CrazySexyCool * Bottom Two: Juniper Holliday & Tiffany Breathin * Lip-Sync Song: 'Diva' by Beyonce * Eliminated: Tiffany Breathin Snatch Game Characters Episode 4: ''Model Stereotypes'' Airdate: January 23th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Naomi Campbell & Mmatthewmatixx * Mini-Challenge: Sexy Photoshoot with Naomi Campbell * Mini-Challenge Winner: Trannybelle * Main Challenge: Act in a comedic spoof of "Model Stereotypes". * Top Two: Juniper Holliday & Trannybelle * Challenge Winner: Juniper Holliday * Runway Theme: Model Stereotypes Inspired * Bottom Three: Amadiva Creme, Bebe Avoir & Electra Heart * Lip-Sync Song: 'Oh No!' by Marina and The Diamonds * Eliminated: Bebe Avoir Model Stereotypes Episode 5: ''The Pop Diva Showdown'' Airdate: January 24th, 2019 * Guest Judge: MizKizzie * Mini-Challenge: Match the baby photo to the contestants * Mini-Challenge Winner: Rhea Brooklyn * Main Challenge: Recreate an iconic look from one these stars’ music videos! (Also, contestants will be asked to create a one-verse dance number based off of the music video their outfit is taken from, which you will perform on the main stage with their look). * Top Two: Amadiva Creme & Trannybelle * Challenge Winners: Amadiva Creme & Trannybelle * Bottom Four: Electra Heart, Juniper Holliday, Ko & Rhea Brooklyn * Lip-Sync Song: 'Jump To It' by Aretha Franklin * Eliminated: No One Episode 6: ''LaLaFaRuZa'' Airdate: January 25th, 2019 * Main Challenge: Lip Sync Smackdown. * Runway Theme: LaLaFaRuza :█ The running/eliminated contestant won in the first round of the Grande Sudden Death Lip Sync and proceeded to Round 2. :█ The running/eliminated contestant won in the second round of the Grande Sudden Death Lip Sync and was one of the challenge winners. :█ The running contestant lost in the first round of the Grande Sudden Death Lip Sync and was up for elimination. :█ The running contestant lost in the second round of the Grande Sudden Death Lip Sync and was declared safe from elimination. :█ The eliminated contestant lost in the first round of the Grande Sudden Death Lip Sync and cannot re-enter in the competition. :█ The eliminated contestant lost in the second round of the Grande Sudden Death Lip Sync and cannot re-enter in the competition. * Top Three: Juniper Holliday, Tiffany Breathin & Rhea Brooklyn * Challenge Winner: Rhea Brooklyn * Bottom Two: Ko & Trannybelle * Lip-Sync Song: 'Adrenaline' by RuPaul * Eliminated: Trannybelle Episode 7: ''Queens Of Club'' Airdate: January 26th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Rita Ora and Susanne Bartsch * Main Challenge: Design and host their own VIP club nights. * Top Two: Electra Heart & Ko * Challenge Winner: Electra Heart * Runway Theme: Bubblegum Fantastique * Bottom Two: Rhea Brooklyn & Tiffany Breathin * Lip Sync Song: 'Solo' by Jennie (BLACKPINK) * Eliminated: Tiffany Breathin Groups Episode 8: ''Natural Ball'' Airdate: January 27th, 2019 * Guest Judge: MizKizzie * Mini-Challenge: Match the baby photo to the contestants * Mini-Challenge Winner: Rhea Brooklyn * Main Challenge: Create a three looks; Natural Disaster Realness, Fruit of the Garden Eleganza and Flower Power (a look inspired by an assigned flower). * Top Three: Electra Heart, Juniper Holliday & Rhea Brooklyn * Challenge Winner: Rhea Brooklyn * Bottom Two: Amadiva Creme & Ko * Lip-Sync Song: 'Dirty' by Christina Aguilera * Eliminated: Amadiva Creme Episode 9: ''Time To Say Goodbye!'' Airdate: January 28th, 2019 * Main Challenge: Write, sing, and dance in an ambitious production number to RuPaul's song "Champion" * Runway Theme: Royalty Queen * Mole: Ko * Eliminated: Juniper Holliday * Final 2: Electra Heart & Rhea Brooklyn * Lip-Sync Song: 'Versace Hottie' by Princess Nokia * Winner Of Drag Race Queen All Stars 8: Electra Heart * Runner-Up: Rhea Brooklyn Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons Category:DRQ Seasons Category:Drag Race Queen All Stars 8 Category:DRQ AS8 Category:DRQ All Stars 8 Category:Khonarh's Shows Category:Khonarh Category:Final Season